


It Started With Independence Day

by mykryptonromance



Category: DC Comics, Superhero - Fandom, Young Justice
Genre: F/M, government project, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykryptonromance/pseuds/mykryptonromance
Summary: When the team finds Superboy that isn't all they discover.





	1. Chapter 1

“They are headed for project Kr!” shouted the head g-gnome just as Kid Flash rounded the corner accidently running into a female scientist.  
The door was closing there wasn’t much time Kid grabbed a nearby container and placed it in between the closing doors making them come to a stop but not for long “Hurry!” he shouted motioning for his friends to follow as they one by one leaped through the shrinking space. Aqua Lad, the last one through turned around in time to see the guards approaching quickly and he kicked the now crunched container out of the door way making it slam shut loudly.  
Meanwhile Robin worked away at the security stem saying “I disabled the door we’re safe.”  
“We’re trapped” Aqua Lad corrected.  
“Uh guys” Kid Flash said “You’ll want to see this” he hit a button on the panel and the containment unit in front of them was illuminated.  
All Robin could say was “Whoa…” There before them stood in the containment unit was a boy with black hair in a white body suit baring an all too familiar S on his chest.  
Kid Flash approached the chamber causiously “Big K little r. The atomic symbol of Krypton! Clone?” he asked they were all aware of what he meant.  
Aqua Lad turned to Robin “Robin, hack”  
He nodded shakily “Right, right” and plugged a few wires into the server when he was in he began to read “Weapon designation Superboy, a clone force-grown in…16 weeks?! From DNA acquired from Superman.”  
“Stolen from Superman” Aqua Lad corrected.  
“No way the big guy knows about this” Kid Flash said as he circled the chamber.  
Robin continued “Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun Radiation 24/7.”  
“And these creatures?” Aqua Lad asked gesturing to the creatures that sat at the top of Superboy’s container.  
“Genomorph gnomes, telepathic, force-feeding him an education.” Robin replied scanning the data for more useful information.  
“And we can guess what else” Kid Flash added in as he looked over the back of Superboy’s prison “They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son.” He said turning around “Whoa what’s that.” He said walking further into the room.  
“What?” Aqua Lad asked and he and Robin followed the sound of Kid Flash’s voice.  
In the back of the room there was another Chamber this one labeled E.D. inside frozen in a block of ice was a girl fear written in her face she was in a full out running position as if she were trying to escape something dreadful. Her appearance was odd though she clearly wasn’t human and yet her clothing looked very American she had pale skin and brown wavy hair but peeking out of the top of her hair were a small set of antlers that were very much deer like. The sad part came when the boys realized how young she looked she couldn’t have been more than fourteen years old…  
“E.D.” Read Kid Flash “What do you think it stands for?”  
“I don’t know…” replied Robin as he swiped through their data base for a few moments “There’s nothing in here labeled ED… in fact there’s nothing related to her existence I’ve done all of the obvious searches and I’ve come up with nothing.”  
“Nothing?” asked Aqua Lad and Robin nodded grimly “Now we contact the League.” stated Aqua Lad as he pressed the Antlantian symbol on his belt making it glow.  
Robin sighed as he typed away on his device “No signal.”  
“We’re in too deep, literally” pointed out Kid Flash.  
~*~*~*~  
“They're still in there with her and the weapon?” growled the main scientist.  
“We can’t get the door opened.” explained Guardian getting frustrated at having to state the obvious.  
“Use your telekinesis!” fussed the scientist to the main g-gnome.  
“I have tried” he explained “but to no avail.”  
“Useless” exclaimed the scientist in an agitated tone. “This is a debacle” he said turning to Guardian “Get some g-trolls down here to muscle the door open now!”  
“Already on their way.” replied Guardian through gritted teeth.  
“You realize once we get in there we can’t ever let them leave” said the male scientist looking at Guardian as if he were testing him.  
A bit of panic began to set in but Guardian tried to keep his cool and reasoned “Doc, these aren't your typical meddling kids. You don't want to get on the wrong side Of the Justice League.”  
“Better than getting on the wrong since of the Cadmus Board of directors,” The male scientist looked at him sharply “believe me. Contact the g-gnomes inside Kr” he said. And the horns of g-gnome on his shoulder began to glow red.  
~*~*~*~  
“This is wrong.” Said Kid Flash walking back towards Superboy  
“We can't leave them like this.” Robin pointed out.  
“Set them free. Do it.” Aqualad said to Robin and right away Robin began to hack the system network immediately both chambers began to open and the ice that held the mystery girl captive started to melt in an alarming rate Robin began to melt it using a laser from his utility belt but within a matter of seconds the ice exploded throwing Robin back and the girl leaped out slightly stumbling and tried to run away using super speed but collapsed near the door clearly still very weak. Just as Kid Flash was about to move to help her up he saw Superboy’s hand twitch out of the corner of his eye. And in the blink of an eye Superboy had Aqualad pined and was punching him relentlessly  
“Whoa!” exclaimed Robin as he moved tried to pry Superboy off of Aqualad.  
“Hang on, Supey.” said Kid Flash as he tried to pull one of Superboy’s arms away from Aqualad only to be thrown back.  
“We're on your side.” Robin tried to explain but to no avail “I don't want to do this.” He told Superboy right before he gas-bombed him making Superboy stumble back giving Aqualad the space he needed to kick him in the chest sending him even farther away.  
Robin hit a button on the arm of his suit sending out two wires that attached themselves to Superboy’s chest sending an electric pulse through them into his body. However this attempt was short lived because Superboy proceeded to grab the wires and rip them from his body and use them to jerk Robin to the ground where he pinned him down with his foot.  
Aqualad, now fully recovered jumped up at the sight of his friend in trouble and using his water created a hammer from it and swung it at Superboy yelling “Enough!” making Superboy fly backwards slamming into his containment unit creating a crunch in its side. Aqualad stood before him as Superboy began to walk toward him. “We are trying to help you.” he told him but Superboy simply lunged at him and then they were fighting again and soon Aqualad was knocked out as well.  
Superboy opened the door and exited the room to stand before the male scientist who grinned saying “Attaboy.”


	2. Chapter Two

Mystery girl’s POV~

_Time runs short. You must awaken. You must awaken now!_

That was the first thing I heard before opening my eyes the sight before me was an odd one. I was in some sort of observation lab and it was extremely high tech it was like nothing I’d ever seen… Oh great! I bet they got me again and I was so close to escape…. I was in another containment unit on one end of the room but on the other side were my almost savers who were sadly also in containment units but they were all locked up and before them stood the black haired boy with an S on his chest. They were awaking now.

“What? What do you want? Quit staring. You're creeping me out.” Exclaimed the boy in the yellow suit as he glared at the black haired boy.

“Uh, KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?” his friend warned him.

 _KF huh?_ I wonder if that stands for something I thought.

“We only sought to help you.” the other one in red told the black haired boy.

“Yeah. We free you, and you turn on us.” KF exclaimed “How's that for grat-” he began but his friend silenced him.

“Kid, please, be quiet now. I believe our new friend is not in full control of his actions.”

“Wha--what if-- what if I wasn't?” the boy in the white suit finally spoke.

“He can talk?” Kid… (still don’t know what F stands for) exclaimed.

“Yes, he can.” only to receive a glare from the boy in white.

“Not like I said, it.” Kid mumbled.

“The genomorphs taught you telepathically.” The boy in red realized.

Our captor nodded “They taught me much. I can read, write. I know the names of things.”

“But have you seen them? Have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun?” the other boy asked.

“Images are implanted in my mind, but no. I have not seen them.” explained the one with an S on his chest.

“Do you know what you are, who you are?” asked one of my would be saviors.

“I am the Superboy, a genomorph, a clone made from The DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should He perish, to destroy him should he turn from the light.” Superboy explained.

“To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but like Superman, you deserve a life of your own beyond that Solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus.” replied the same boy.

“I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!” shouted Superboy.

“Your home is a test tube. We can show you the sun.” pointed out the one with an R on his chest.

“Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon.” Kid reasoned.

“We can show you, introduce you to Superman.” said the other one.

“No, they can't. They'll be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning process.” Said a male scientist as he entered the room.

“Pass. Batcave's crowded enough.” said the one with the R on his suit.

“And get the weapon back in its pod!” shouted the male scientist making me curl back and whimper quietly but apparently not quietly enough. He turned to me grinning “I wasn’t planning on defrosting you for months but… since you’re awake… after you’ve returned the weapon begin DNA sampling on subject E.D. my eyes widened I shook my head I’d been poked and prodded with enough needles to last a lifetime I don’t think I could handle whatever their version of DNA sampling was.

“Help us.” asked the other boy looking Superboy dead in the eyes.

“Don't start thinking now. See, you're not a real boy. You're a weapon, and you belong to me! Well, to Cadmus. Same thing. Now get back to your pod!” exclaimed the male scientist to Superboy who now, clearly under the control of the genomorph (that rested on his shoulder) turned around and left the room.

A scientist hit a few buttons on a panel and these little arms came out from the inner walls of the boy’s containment units and began to shock them with tiny electric needles making them cry out in pain. We had to escape. Now! I ignored the pounding in my head and began to search my utility belt for something that could help but I had nothing but my twin daggers that weren’t nearly sharp enough to get me out of here I tried to stand up but I became dizzy and everything began to spin and I sunk to the floor of the unit.

Just then Superboy reentered and this time he ripped apart the generator shutting down the pods. “I told you to get back to your--” the male scientist began.

But Superboy pushed him and Guardian aside saying “Don't give me orders.” Making them fall to the ground.

“You here to help us or fry us?” asked Kid.

Superboy squinted at him “Huh. I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option.”

Just then the one with the R on his suit freed himself from his pod saying “Ahh. Finally! Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long.”

“Seriously, that's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight.” exclaimed KF.

“Free Aqualad.” the black haired boy told Superboy as he hit a button opening the pods “I'll get kid mouth.”

“Don't you give me orders either.” Superboy muttered through gritted teeth as he ripped the metal cuffs from Aqualad’s wrists.

“Thank you.” Aqualad thanked him but Superboy just nodded.

As soon as Kid was free the boys approached my containment unit. Superboy smashed a hole in the glass freeing me. I tried to stand but I was still too dizzy. “Need a hand?” asked Kid. I nodded and he helped me out careful of the broken glass I stumbled and almost fell again. “Whoa let me help you are in no condition to walk by yourself.”

“Yes.” I said my voice somewhat hoarse “I-I think something’s wrong with my head.”

“Come on let’s go!” called Robin “we don’t have all night.”

“Here let me carry you it’ll be faster” said Kid. I nodded but winced “Ya you probably shouldn’t do that.” He laughed.

“You think?” I mumbled sarcastically.

He swooped me up and we were with the other in a matter of seconds. “You-you'll never get out of here! I'll have you back in pods before morning.” shouted the male scientist.

“That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all.” muttered the black haired boy. As he threw some sort of bomb at the pods making them explode. “What is it with you and this whelmed thing?” asked Kid as we existed the room.


End file.
